XBOXXX
Note WELCOME TO TEH SECOND PART OF THE XXX Trilogy I will be finishing later so fuck you :P TEH STORU Chapter 1 Aaah, today is a new day, a new day to finally fucking get this piece of shit people call an XBOX.. (Walking to le store later) GOD FUCKING DAMMIT WHERE ARE THESE PIECE OF JIZZY GARRIES. Store Clerk: Hay kid, c'mere, I have an XBOXXX for you..." "Do you mean an Xbox? "Yeah yeah kid, do you fucking want it or not?" "OKAY!" He then hands me a Xbox box (LOL, BOX BOX) and tells me to scat, it has the description on the front, it says XBOXXX, ENJOY YOUR GAMES I wasn't fazed by this creepy advertising so I just ventured home and plugged it in.(in to your,mom,she,loved it and,wanted more,of my plug, like penis , bowchickabowow. Chapter 2 As soon as I plugged it in, it started fizzing and popping, it mad a Zap! sound and I jumped so high, it had started the horrors. As soon as I made an account (XXProValenciaXx if you wondering the name) I got a friend request! His picture was of something very disturbing, someone being gutted by a human with devil horns and a pentagram stabbed into his back, my little friend Satan. His username was so weird, it was SonicFanForever and it looked like he was a XBOXXX admin, I denied it and shrugged it off, I got a message from him, even realizing that you cant message a non-friend but he was an admin.. so wow. The message was: (LOL WHAT A CLIFFHANGER, check it out in next chapta) Chapter 3 He said "You dare deny me, the wrath inside Super Sonic is boiling, accept or die to XBOXXX!" He sent me another request and I believed him for a second, dusted my shoulders and shrugged the request into the VOIDXXX, Another message popped up: "GG" Did I dare believe him? No. I turned off the XBOXXX and went to sleep, into a very deep slumber about SonicFanForever and how I would love to beat him up, then rape his body viciously, so hard that he will explode because I shoved his account up his ASS :) Chapter 4 Oh my god, the worst thing happened, my parents died, carved into their skull said I am coming for you Mikey... -SFF I assumed SFF was SonicFanForever because he wouldn't just do that, I am scared that he is coming for me next. CHAPTER 666 OMG HELP ME SSF IS HERE, HE IS SUCH A STALKER! OMGGGGG *Beep beep beep* (Killing sounds) (Raping sounds) SonicFanForever: "Hahaha... Whoever hearing this is a fool because your next! The cop listening to this Recorded Journal wasn't amused. Officer Janson: "Another XXX case to crack, these murders are just so... coincidences..." Co-Officer Dumbass: "HAY CHEEF, LOOK AT DIS" (They look at SFF's calling card) Everyone: MEH Oo9oooooooooooo , 6,,6,6 so scary duck that invert in there penis This is part of the XXX Trilogy Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:NSFW Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Unecessary Sequels Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Jornel Category:Random Capitalization Category:YOU'RE NEXT